Hate That I Love You
by animefan03
Summary: Life as a shinobi has its share of hardships, but for Uzume the only thing she struggles with is who she falls in love with. After her apartment catches fire and a fight with her boyfriend Hiro, she is stuck rooming with Izumo and Kotetsu, her two best friends as much as she hates to admit it. What is a girl to do! I do not own Naruto in any way!
1. Chapter 1

Uzume strolled down to Ichiraku's hand in hand with Hiro. He'd been her boyfriend for almost 5 years now or soon to be 5 years. Their anniversary landed on her birthday so when she turned 25 would be 5 years for them. With her birthday/anniversary being only three weeks away she was beginning to grow nervous. Anko had spent the last week trying to convince her that he was going to propose. She hoped he didn't, not because she didn't like him, she just wasn't ready to settle down and start a family like Hiro wanted. He was a skilled jounin and planned to continue his career as a shinobi, but for her he wanted her to give up her life as a shinobi and stay home and raise their children. He hasn't outright asked her yet so she had kept her distance from the topic not wanting to argue about it yet. Besides Hiro was old fashioned and didn't want kids until after he was married. She had just gotten back from a six month long mission in the land of waves last week so they were meeting some friends for ramen.

"Hey Uzume want to spend the night at my apartment tonight after we go out for drinks? It's closer to the bar then yours is"

"Sure sure, whatever you say! You just want to get in my pants"

He grabbed her ass and whispered into her ear "of course I want to get in your pants, you have been gone for six months. I've missed having you spread out on the bed waiting for..."

"Oh lookie here we are" she cut him off and elbowed him sharply as they came up to Ichiraku's "hey there everybody!"

Hearing Uzume's voice, Izumo jumped up from his seat and trapped the kunoichi in a bear hug, before letting her free and ruffling her emerald hair playfully.

"Hey there stranger!" He beamed at her.

"Hey yourself loser! Please tell me you didn't bring your dumbass partner..."

"Missed you too!" Kotetsu's voice rang out from the other end of the table.

Genma, Hayate, Aoba, Raidoh, and Yugao were all there as well. After the group had exchanged 'Hellos', Uzume plopped down in between Hiro and Izumo.

"So..." Izumo started up "How is it finally being home?"

"It's okay I guess, the mission went well so we finished up a bit early. I wasn't actually supposed to arrive home for another month so Tsunade said I could've stayed and relaxed until then but I missed you guys so I came back! And Yuri missed home too; she started using me for a scratching post towards the end. I had to bring her home to the comfort of her cat tree"

Hiro huffed next to her. "That cat is such a pain in the ass! When we finally get a place together she has got to go!"

Uzume looked at him horrified.

Izumo leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Well Hiro it was nice knowing you"

"What are you going on about over there, chuunin?"

Uzume's fist hit the table as she glared daggers at Hiro.

"I will have you know that I never agreed to move in with you at all let alone without my precious Yuri. She's my little angel; she just doesn't like you because you are an ass." She stated matter of factly "And I'll have you know I do not appreciate you insulting my friends!"

"Jeez Uzume it was a joke! Don't get all bent out of shape over it"

"I didn't think it was funny!"

"Hey Uzu-chan chill He said it was a joke" Izumo chimed in "No harm done"

"Tch pushover! I would've punched his teeth in if I were you!"

Hiro chuckled and slung his arm around his fuming girlfriend and pulled her close to kiss her, but she turned last minute so his lips fell on her cheek. He pulled back and grabbed the back of her neck holding her head in place so that he could kiss her lips trying to pry them open with his tongue. She did not return his kiss but instead pushed him off and punched him in his gut.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"No one wants to see you and me suck face while they're trying to eat! I was just doing everyone here a favor"

In all honesty what she said was only half true, the more important reason is that she didn't want Izumo to see. He always got jealous when she and Hiro got exchanged physical contact and she didn't want to ruin the mood of the little homecoming get together he had thrown together for her.

"Thank you for being so courteous" Kotetsu chimed in sarcastically.

"I could give two shits about you Kotetsu!"

"Your foul mouth is ruining my appetite"

"No one cares"

"God you are a bitch"

"Izumo! Kotetsu is calling me mean names again!"

Kotetsu went to yell back at her but Izumo stopped him before he could.

"What did I tell you? Behave! She just got home and she missed us!"

"Tch whatever you say... Doesn't seem like she missed us to me"

Uzume took this opportunity to throw a sharp glare in Kotetsu's direction, which he gladly returned. Izumo just sighed in defeat. Genma was falling out of his chair laughing.

Uzume huffed and turned away to eat her ramen, grumbling to herself. The rest of the meal went smoothly the group sat around joking and laughing and before they knew it the sun had set and they were leaving to go to the bar for some drinks.

They were almost there when a few familiar faces greeted them just outside the bar. Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma were leaned up against the wall in the back alley talking while Asuma finished his cigarette. Kakashi greeted them with his usual nonchalant wave, his visible crinkling up in a smile. Yamato and Asuma followed shortly after voicing their 'Hellos' and joining the group.

They entered the bar and sat down at a large booth in the corner opposite the dance floor and ordered their drinks. Uzume sat between Hiro and Asuma, directly across from Izumo. She was enjoying listening to her friends converse about their latest missions and complain about not having the chance to all go out together like this as often as they would like, she chimed in with her opinions on matters every so often. She could see Hayate whisper something into Yugao's ear making her blush and made a mental note that she'd have to ask her about it later.

'About time they got together! She has been crushing on him since we were kids' she thought to herself. She felt Hiro's hand that had been sitting comfortably on her knee start to snake its way up her thigh before she grabbed it and squeezed it roughly.

"Don't even think about it" she growled in his ear, "We can mess around all you want later at HOME, right now we are out with friends so keep it in your pants"

"Fine" he replied drawing his hand back.

Asuma ruffled her hair and smiled down at her lightening her mood.  
"So Uzume, how have you been? I heard your mission went well"

"I've been good. Super busy last week writing the mission report for Lady Tsunade, but now that that is over with I'm going to start training again to prepare for my ANBU exams if Kakashi will help me"

Kakashi looked at her like he was surprised "So you want to be ANBU? I suppose I could show you a few things. I'll have Yamato help you too."

Yamato simply nodded at his sempai.

"Thank you!" Uzume smiled about to return to her drink when she heard Hiro clear his throat. "What's up?" She looked up at him. He was furious, she could see it in his eyes, but they also looked hurt.

"Were you even going to ask me how I felt about this?!" He snapped at her.

So much for feeling bad, her temper got the best of her as always. "Since when do I need your permission?"

" I'm not saying that! I'm saying that it's selfish of you to make decisions like that without consenting me first!"

"Same thing Hiro! I want this! You knew I wanted to be ANBU, I always have!"

"Whatever, I'm calling it a night! We will talk about this when we get home! Night everybody, sorry for ruining your night" he sighed and got up from the table hesitating as he grabbed Uzume's hand giving it a tug, she got up and walked outside the door so her friends wouldn't see them fight. When she stopped Hiro pulled her forward before turning to look back at her.

"C'mon Uzume let's go"

"I'm not ready to leave yet. Go home get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wait up for me, I think I'll sleep at home tonight"

"Don't be like this, please?"

"Like what?! Disobedient? I'm not a dog!"

"Never said you were! God you are so difficult, stay if you want! I'll leave the door open come over when you are done I'm going to go"

"Night Hiro"

"See you in a little bit Uzume!"

"Night!"

She smoothed out her dress and walked back into the bar heading for the bathroom. Once inside she stepped in front of the mirror grabbing a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a messy bun, her emerald curls falling out of the bands hold. She readjusted the white lily in her hair pinning it back in line with the hair tie. Her bangs fell just above the end of her nose and into her sapphire eyes. Grabbing some lipgloss out of her purse she put it on, it was a sheer shade, but it made them pop. She thought it made them the shade of cotton candy, Hiro hated it, saying the shade made her look washed out and said it tasted too sweet and it made her lips sticky and gross. She looked to her eyes, her mascara was bleeding under her them making her look like hell, so she wiped it off and opened up her purse in search of the waterproof color she had bought last week.

"Dammit! Must've left it home like a dumbass!"

"Left what at home?"

Uzume jumped. "God! Yugao don't scare me like that! I didn't even hear you come in"

"Great ANBU you will make!" Yugao chuckled "letting people sneak up on you all the time!"

"I know right! Don' rub it in Yu-chan. Hey do you have mascara I can borrow? I left mine at home and the one I used earlier bled under my eyes"

She dug in her purse before producing a slim tube handing it to her friend.

"Did Hiro make you cry?!"

"No! Ha! You are hilarious! I don't cry you know that"

"I know, just worried. What's his problem anyway? Why was he so mad at you?"

"Who knows!" Uzume lied. "The bigger question here is what is going in between you and Hayate? Hmm? I saw him whispering in your ear!"

"N-nothing!" Yugao stammered trying to hide her blush, flipping her purple hair over her shoulder attempting to gather it up and tie it back, revealing her neck and the very purple marks that covered the pale skin of her neck.

"So then who are those hickeys from then" the emerald haired kunoichi smirked applying mascara " maybe you should leave your hair down instead"

"Good idea... And as for the previous question how about you stop by sometime this week and we can have a girls day and I will tell you all about it"

Uzume closed the mascara handing it back to her friend "Sounds good to me! It's a date then?"

"Hell yeah"

"Don't tell your lover though he may get jealous!"

"He is not my lover! And I highly doubt Hayate will care if the two of us go out on a date"

"Kinky, you can tell him he can watch if he wants"

"Oh god! How much sake have you had?!" Yugao asked her friend as they made their way back to the table

"I don't need to be drunk to have sex with you Yu-chan. I find you attractive when I'm sober. I'll have to ask Hayate what spots make you scream"

Hayate having heard this turned a deep shade of red and the rest of the table was either laughing hysterically or like Genma nursing a nosebleed.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzume sat back down next to Asuma, Hiro's vacant seat was now occupied with Iruka who must've arrived when she was in the bathroom. He smiled at her congratulating her on her last missions success and wishing her luck with her ANBU exams. She thanked him with a quick hug and grabbed her glass of sake and pushed it to her lips licking the rim before throwing her head back letting it pour down her throat enjoying the burn of the alcohol. Setting the cup down she ordered another round then sometime later after she couldn't articulate her words anymore she felt a hand pulling her up from the table and onto the dance floor.

"No I can't dance"

"Not even for me, Uzu-chan?"

"Oi, Izumo I guess just this one song only because it is you though"

The beat pounded in her ears and she could feel what she thought was the boom of the bass in her chest, but her heart was beating just as hard. Izumo's hands were on her hips and they were dancing together each move bringing them closer until she was pressed against him her back flush with his chest. Her hands hooked around his neck trying to keep herself from falling over drunkenly the room started to spin. She could feel Izumo's breath hot on her neck as she involuntarily pushed her ass into his groin. She could feel his erection hardening every time she moved her hips to the beat. The song ended leaving her breathless and dizzy. The tempo changed, it was slow and sweet. Izumo turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"One more? This is a slow one"

"Okay Izu one more" she mumbled.

She rested her head on his chest and draped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the beat together.

"I'm happy for you Uzume"

"What?"

"You taking the ANBU exams, I'm glad"

"Oh, thanks. Wish everyone was happy for me, though"

"He will get over it"

"Tch whatever! I don't even want to talk about him right now. Your killing my buzz Izu-kun!"

"Sorry, just saying! And uh you mind not telling him about us dancing together like this?"

"Why? Afraid that he might get mad that you dry humped his girlfriend with your raging hard on in front of everyone in this bar?"

"Yeah, sorry bout that"

"Don't be wasn't like I didn't push my ass against you just as hard"

He blushed looking flustered. They had done this for as long as she could remember, teasing each other then apologizing when they took it too far. She never told Hiro, deciding it was innocent teasing and it never went any further than that. But tonight she was drunk and she let it get out of hand. She should feel guilty but she didn't, the liquor clouding her judgements, and the beat of his heart through his flak jacket on her cheek had her own beating just as hard. She moved her lips to his neck dangerously close to touching his skin.

"Izu what's wrong? You're nervous! I won't tell him, it isn't like we had sex or anything"

The feel of her hot breath fanning out across the skin of his neck has his blood rushing south.

"I know! It's just, I mean, I want to…"

She flushed feeling his erection press up against her leg. Her panties were growing wet and she was oh so tempted to kiss his neck and make her way up to his lips, then drag him to her apartment and let him fuck her senseless. Her lips found the skin of his neck and suckled gently leaving a small red mark. Izumo let a breathy moan escape his lips,

'Shit! What the hell am I doing?!' The kunoichi thought to herself as she pulled away.

"Izumo, I'm sorry! I can't! I took it too far, shit!"

"It's okay, we're even now" he chuckled trying to cheer her up.

"It's not okay! I have Hiro who I should be going home to, not trying to seduce my best friend. I don't want to ruin us being friends"

"No harm done Uzume. Everything is going to be the same, we're still friends see"

"Promise?"

"Promise, now lets get back to our friends before I do something I'll regret"

They sat back down at the table, part of the group had left turning in for the night after passing out goodbyes. Hayate and Yugao snuck off somewhere to be alone, leaving only Uzume, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kakashi and Genma. Genma eyed her chest and wiggled her eyebrows in her direction.

"No Genma, I will not have sex with you"

"Aww come on just once? Hiro won't mind! I already asked his permission. He was totally down with it"

"Yeah sure! Even if I was single it would still be a no"

"Holding a candle for a special someone?"

"Fuck off Shiranui!"

"Oh I have struck a nerve! Hmm? I wonder who it is"

"I am not holding said candle for anyone Genma! And I'll have you know I am happy with Hiro!"

"And I'm a virgin! Haha!"

"You are an ass!"

"So is it Kotetsu?"

"Hell no!"

Kotetsu looked up from his drink horrified.

"No thank you! I would never have sex with her!"

Uzume stared incredulously at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I don't know where that foul mouth of yours has been, and besides it's not worth the shit I'd have to deal with!"

"I'll have you know I am not holding out for anyone, and if I was it sure as hell wouldn't be you Kotetsu! I'll bet that your dick is even smaller than that bird brain of yours"

"Whatever bitch"

"Spineless small dicked bastard!"

He just laughed into his cup of sake.

"What so funny dickless?"

"Not even worth the waste of breath"

"God you are such an asshole! And you too Genma you horny bastard!"

The men just laughed at her. She growled and got up gathering herself before turning to leave.

"Night you guys! See you soon we should all do something next week! I won't be cranky promise!"

They nodded in agreement. She and Kakashi arranged to train on the weekend.

Izumo got up and hugged her.

"Movies at my place tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Izu-kun?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't tell Hiro about what I did to your neck"

"Our little secret" he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you"

Uzume kissed him on the cheek and walked to Hiro's. The door was open just like he said it would be, she slipped in and slid off her dress tossing it onto the couch before she crawled into bed on top of Hiro showering the skin of his torso with wet kisses. He stirred in his sleep and mumbled her name under his breath.

"Hiro, baby, it's me. I'm home and naked" she teased and she slipped down the sheets that were on top of him. He tried to grab for them but she laced her fingers in his smirking as she saw that he had chosen to sleep naked. Her lips made their way south and she found his erection standing at full attention. 'So small' she giggled in her mind. Anko had shown her magazines and all of her nasty porn collection all through their teenage years but seeing the real thing or at least Hiro's was not nearly as magnificent as Anko insisted it would be. Sure it was thick, but only standing at around three and a half inches it wasn't as threatening as Anko said it would be her first time. She would never admit this to her friend for Hiro's sake. He was so small infact she had reason to believe that her hymen was still intact. The first time they had sex it was sloppy and slow, filled with breathy I love you's and grunts on Hiro's behalf to make it seem like she was enjoying herself as she was pinned underneath him barely being stretched. When he had finished he pulled out and removed the condom lying next to her exhausted, the heat in between her own legs throbbing and begging to be quenched she excused herself to the bathroom and relieved herself. She had grown used to it finding that the only one in this relationship that was going to make her cum was herself.

Her lips wrapped around Hiro's cock, as she began to bob her head up and down running her tongue along the side of his shaft. He immediately sat up now fully awake and looked down lustily at his lover working in between his legs.

"God Uzume! I missed you!"

"Missed you too baby" she hummed against his flesh,

His hands grabbed her bun holding her head in place as he thrust into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the head earning a growl from him. His cock twitched in her mouth as she tasted his seed spill into her mouth. Swallowing it she grinned up at him and grabbed a condom from the pocket of his flak jacket lying on the floor, rolling it onto his shaft. She crawled into bed lying on her back, giving him an eyeful of the sexy lace corset style bra and panty set she wore but he grabbed her waist flipping her over so that she was on her hands and knees spread out for him. He slapped her ass roughly before pushing her panties to the side slipping in to her warmth not bothering to undress her. She bit down on the pillow to keep from yelping in pain, that slap was harsh and it left a stinging feeling. She could feel his pelvis pounding against her ass as he rammed himself into her, but she didn't feel his cock, she could never tell if he was in not. By the grunts and the fierceness in which his fingers dug into her hips she could tell it felt good for him. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back roughly as he delivered another punishing slap on her ass. She yelping in pain, feeling the tears well in her eyes she closed them.

'Why is he being so rough today? He is never like this'

Hiro landed a few more slaps into her ass before she spoke up.

"Hiro, stop it hurts"

He slapped harder making her cry out.

"Hiro what the fuck?! I said it hurts so stop it!"

He slapped a few more times each one harder than the last making her shriek and her eyes water threatening to pool over. He slammed into her harder then flipped her over entering her again and continuing his relentless pounding. His mouth latched onto her neck biting and sucking roughly at her pale skin.

"Hiro stop it!"

He pulled her hair back keeping her head from moving giving him better access to her neck. The other hand pinning her arms above her head.

"You need to be punished for being a bad girl earlier! So sit still and take it like a big girl!"

"You're hurting me"

"I have to teach you a lesson, so shut your mouth!"

She was scared he overpowered her, her ass still stinging from the punishing slaps it received earlier she lay there still underneath him trying not to concentrate on the pinching pain he was inflicting on her neck. His thrusts became sloppy and soon he pulled out of her moaning her name into her neck. He grabbed her face roughly as he released her hair and stared defiantly into hers.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Are we understood?"

He released her arms and moved off of her.

"You made a fool out of me in front of everyone!"

She saw her chance as got up and went to the bathroom no doubt to shower. Grabbing her clothes she ran out the door before he could get the chance to follow her. Praying to god that Izumo would be home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Uzume thought out loud. She was on her way to Izumo and Kotetsu's apartment, slipping into her dress in the process. "I forgot my damn shoes!" She used medical ninjutsu to heal the bruises on her neck and face and attempted to smooth her hair. She felt dirty and used, hating that Hiro was being such a dick about everything.

"Hey Uzume! What are you doing walking around here in the middle of the night alone and with no shoes on?" Raidoh called out, as he and Aoba jogged to catch up with her.

"Where you headed?" Aoba raised his eyebrow at her from behind his sunglasses.

"Izumo and Kotetsu's place how about you guys?"

"Looks like we are going to the same place, we will be your escorts" chimed Raidoh.

"Maybe I should go check on Yugao instead I don't want to ruin your guys night or whatever it is you're doing."

"It's fine trust me. No one will mind, and besides I know for a fact that Yugao is occupied at the moment. Genma won't stop complaining about his apartment being next to Hayate's and having to hear everything whenever he brings women home"

"Genma is so dramatic! I thought you guys were calling it a night? You left the bar even before I did"

"We went to some club a couple girls at the bar invited us to, but clubs aren't really my thing so we decided to see what else was going on"

"I see"

"How about you? Looks like you've had a tough night?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Let's see, your make-up's a mess, your hair is all over the place and you are walking by yourself with no shoes on to find someplace to go. I don't know about you Uzume but that combo is definitely not screaming out a good time to me"

"Whatever"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine Raidoh, but thanks."

He just laughed and put his hands up in defeat more than willing to drop the subject, looking to Aoba as he shrugged and muttered something about women being difficult under his breath.

They walked down the street in silence, Uzume staring at her feet now filthy from waking barefoot through the dirt. She noticed Aoba was carrying a bottle of sake and a case of beer in his arms. 'Maybe this will be a good night after all' she smirked to herself. 'Screw you Hiro! My night isn't ruined yet!'

Caught up in thought she didn't see the broken glass right in front of her. She stepped right onto a shard shrieking as it sunk into her foot, then falling down onto her butt grabbing hold of it trying to see where the glass was so she could pull it out and heal herself. It was no use however, it was too dark to see and her foot was already slick with blood.

"Goddammit! That hurts!"

"Well that's what happens when you walk around barefoot" Raidoh scolded her as he helped her up. He crouched down in front of her and looked over his shoulder at her, "Get on, I'll carry you there"

She shook her head and hopped on one leg down the road instead.

"Thank you but I'm ok. Don't want all of Konoha to see my ass hanging out of my dress. We are almost there anyway. I can hop!"

She hopped a few more steps before losing her balance cursing her bad judgment in consuming so much sake at the bar. Raidoh appeared next to her and scooped her up in his arms, smoothing out the bottom of her dress so that it covered her butt. She was going to protest but there was no point; there was no way she could hop all the way there tipsy so instead she looped her arms around his neck and tried to keep her mind off of the glass stuck in her foot. They arrived quickly and she let go of his neck to knock on the door, but it opened before she could land her knuckles on it.

Izumo opened the door to welcome his friends in, not expecting who waited on the other side. He knew Aoba and Raidoh would be here but Uzume he thought had gone home for the night. He didn't expect to see her here let alone in Raidoh's arms.

Uzume smiled at Izumo who looked either worried or mad she couldn't decide.

"What's going on? " he asked looking at her, but the stern tone he used meant the question was directed at Raidoh. 'He is always so jealous' she laughed in her mind.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Izu-kun! I was walking around barefoot like an idiot and I stepped on some glass, couldn't get it out though it's too dark outside!"

"Oh, are you ok? Come in guys, sit down." He ushered them in closing the door behind them, then turned to Raidoh with his arms out "Let me take her to the bathroom. Kotetsu grab the first aid kit! You guys can chill there are drinks in the fridge and Genma, Kakashi and Tonbo are in the living room. We will be back in a few". Raidoh handed her to Izumo and went to join his friends. Izumo carried her into the bathroom and set her down on one leg next to the tub.

"What were you thinking Uzume?"

"I wasn't isn't that obvious?"

"Well yeah but still, that was foolish even for you"

"What are you trying to say?"

She sat on the side of the tub and turned on the faucet letting the water run over her foot revealing the nice sized chunk of glass protruding from the skin on the ball of her foot. Taking the glass between her fingers she yanked it out and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Hiro's"

"Why didn't you grab them before you decided to leave and walk here?"

"I don't know! I was mad and just wanted to get away before I murdered him!"

"Fighting again?"

She sighed "I guess you could say we are"

"What about now?"

"Me embarrassing him in front of you guys by talking down to him or whatever. Who cares?"

"You two always fight"

"I know but..."

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"And what was that that I said?"

"That you were happy with him?"

"I don't know Izumo! I guess I am, that's a complicated question"

"No it's not it's rather simple actually. Does he make you happy?"

"Ugh! I suppose he does sometimes, when we are not fighting. Why does this matter anyway?"

"If he doesn't make you happy then why do you stay?"

"Izumo it's not that simple, there are other things to consider here. Sure we fight but Hiro is a good guy any girl would be lucky to have him"

"But here you are sitting in my apartment instead of with him"

"I told you we got in an argument! I'm sorry for bothering you, I just needed to get away for a bit clear my head"

"Whatever you say" he grew quiet lost himself in thought as she bent down and began to heal her foot. She sighed frustrated by the fact that he seemed mad at her. She hated when he got mad, he wasn't like Hiro, he would yell at her and she would just get angry and yell back, Izumo just gets quiet and she always feels guilty, like she needs to apologize.

"Izu-kun please don't be like that please?"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

She turned off the faucet and stood to face him. He avoided her gaze, staring intently at the wall behind her.

"Izu-kun please?"

"Stop calling me that."

Now she was angry. He had no right to be mad at her, but still there he was acting like an ass. He knew she would never understand how he felt about her, how hopelessly in love he was, how strongly he wished she would leave Hiro and choose him instead. He had loved her ever since they were kids, when she was placed into his genin team along with his best friend Kotetsu he couldn't have been happier. But he was too shy to tell her how he felt and then after she passed her jounin exams Hiro came in and stole her heart.

Uzume was fuming, her hands clenched into fists and cheeks building an angry flush.

"And why can't I call you that Izu-kun? I have always called you that! Why all of a sudden are you all pissy with me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Call me whatever you want, I'm just cranky and I didn't mean it!"

"Tch, whatever! Is it okay if I shower? I feel disgusting!"

"Go ahead, I'll lend you some clothes just find me when you are done, my towel is hanging up on the hook. Kotetsu should be bringing the first aid kit soon. Take what you need"

"Thanks"

He walked out and she jumped into the shower, stripping down and tossing her dirty clothes onto the floor before she turned on the water. The feel of the water hitting her skin was heavenly; she sighed contently leaning her back against the wall as she washed her body. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the shelf and lathered it into her hair, it smelled like Izumo. 'Sp this is how he smells so wonderful'. She sat there pushing the shampoo around in her hair savoring the smell of it before it had to be rinsed away. There was a knock on the door as it opened.

"I'm leaving the first aid kit on the ledge of the sink" She heard Kotetsu's say.

"Thank you, Tetsu"

"So now you are nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you" she stated playfully

"My ass! But ok! Take whatever you need, I will put it away when you are done."

"Thanks, I'll be out soon"

"Okay I'm leaving now"

"Too bad I was going to let you see me naked" she teased rinsing out her hair.

"No thank you!"

"Rude!"

She heard him laugh before shutting the door. After turning off the water and ringing out her her she reached for he towel and wrapped it around her body. She grabbed some bandages and wrapped her foot tightly. Walking out into the living room she found Izumo sitting with the guys playing poker and drinking.

"Who's the lucky lady Izumo?" Genma laughed.

"What are you going on about now Genma?"

Genma gestured to his neck and the purple hickey Uzume had left earlier when they had been at the bar dancing.

"That's nothing! I bumped into the corner if the cabinet!"

She cleared her throat to get his attention but instead everyone looked up. Genma's nose gushed blood and Tonbo almost choked on his cigarette making her laugh. Izumo was staring at her chest blushing.

"Izumo? Can I get those clothes we talked about earlier before poor Genma here dies of blood loss?"

"Uh, sure sure. There in my room. C'mon I'll grab them for you"

She followed him into his room and sat down on his bed while he searched through his drawers for something for her to wear. He tossed her a shirt and a small pair of shorts to slip on, evacuating the room to let her get dressed.

After she changed, Uzume made her way into the living room, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. She sat down in between Kakashi and Izumo, purposely nudging him over with her hip so she could get some room to sit. They all sat around the table playing poker and drinking beer when Aoba left the table and grabbed his bottle of sake pouring everyone a round. Uzume took it quickly and he poured her another which she downed just as fast. She could feel her head spinning already.

"Shit Aoba! Where did you get that stuff?"

"Potent isn't it?" He smiled smugly at her.

"Hell yeah! Two shots and I'm already dizzy!"

"I won it off Lady Tsunade. We made a bet on who would pass the chuunin exams this year and I won"

"Bah! Tsunade should really learn how to place a bet! She never wins!"

Everyone laughed at her statement turning their attention back to the game at hand. She could hear her friends talking but couldn't decipher the words out in her brain. 'Think it's time for me to call it a night before I tip over'

"Izu-kun!" She purred in his ear "I'm sleepy! I'm gonna head out, Yuri is probably worried why mama isn't home yet" Her attempt to stand didn't work as well as she planned. Her legs wouldn't work and she ended up falling back onto her backside, laughing.

"Why don't you just stay here? Genma's staying in the guest room tonight but you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be silly! I'm fine!" She muttered trying to stand again. He stood up and stuck his hand out to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up leaning against him for support. He led her into his room and she plopped down onto the bed, sighing loudly. He covered her up and got up to leave.

"Izu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave the lamp on?"

"Uh, sure?" He walked over and turned on the lamp, letting his eyes roam her face, she had fallen asleep, or so he thought. Running his hand along her cheek he turned away and shut off the light closing the door behind him.

"Izu-kun?"

"What's up?" He peeked his head through the door.

"We can share"

'Bad idea' he thought to himself going over the list of reasons why he should say no and return to his living room and play poker far away from temptation, but the other part of him had him walking back through the door and slipping out of his uniform leaving him in his boxers preparing to climb into bed next to her. He was tipsy from the sake Aoba had brought and the idea of being close to Uzume became more and more appealing with each step he took towards the bed. Maybe the alcohol was clouding his judgement, yeah he could blame that if need be but right now all he could think of was how it would feel to have her sleeping next to him just a few inches away.

She could feel the bed shift under his weight as he slid next to her under the blanket. Her heart was beating faster with every breath she took. She wanted to turn around and look at him but she feared if she did that the actions that followed would land her in a very regretful predicament tomorrow morning. 'Why did I ask him to do this again? Am I nuts?! I have to keep my hands to myself! I have to keep my hands to myself!" She turned over, shifting to get comfortable getting an eyeful of his tone chest 'Oh shit! So much for self-restraint! If anyone asks I'll blame it on Aoba and his damn sake!'

She cautiously draped an arm over his chest nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck making him groan.

"Uzume, if you don't stop that I'm going to.."

She licked his earlobe letting her hot breath fan his neck.

"What are you going to do?" She bit down on his ear gently.

"Nngh!"

"Tell me, Izu-kun. What are you going to do to me?" She purred sliding her knee over his thighs and above his groin brushing over his now growing erection beneath his boxers.

"Fuck you! I'm going to fuck you if you don't stop teasing me!"

Her lips moved down his neck to his collarbone suckling the skin there leaving love marks all across his skin. His chest heaved underneath her touch.

"Show me what you've got, baby" she growled out finally giving him the permission to do to her what he has longed to for so long. He flipped over pinning her underneath him grinding his manhood hard against her warmth. His lips attaching themselves to her neck in an assault of wet kisses making their way to her mouth. She kissed him back passionately, arching her back so that her chest pushed against his. He smirked into their kiss and trailed a hand down so that he could slip in under her shirt carefully lifting it up and pulling it over her head. Soft hands caressed her breasts making her moan loudly into his mouth allowing him to slip in his tongue. His hand left her chest and made its way south, snaking underneath the boxers he lent her and into her folds deep inside her warmth. His finger started to move in and out slowly when she felt him hesitate, his eyes focused on the dark bruises left behind on her hips from Hiro's harsh fingers.

"Did Hiro do this?!"

"He was drunk, it was an accident"

"Why are you lying for him?" He snapped at her staring to pull his hand back. She caught his hand holding it in place.

"Please keep going, I don't care about Hiro right now! I want you to finish what we started!"

He looked hesitant for a moment but quickly got back to work with his finger.

"Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass for hurting you!"

She kissed his lips and ran her hands down his chest landing on his erection giving it a gentle squeeze. He inserted a second finger and twisting them around inside her.

"Izu-kun! Please don't stop!" She cried out loving the way he was making her body feel.

'Hiro never plays with me' she thought glumly 'all he cares about is himself and getting off. He could care less about me!'

Izumo moved his fingers in and out stroking a sweet spot inside of her she didn't even know was there. There was pressure building in her stomach growing with each expert stroke of his fingers inside of her. She wanted him to make her cum so bad that it was driving her insane. She was so close.

There was a loud bang on the door, making Izumo stop and her whimper sadly.

"What the fuck do you want?! I'm busy!" He yelled out.

"Just thought you should know Hiro's here looking for Uzume, sure he wouldn't be too thrilled if he heard you fucking his girlfriend" Koetsu's voice teased on the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Izumo growled looking light he was ready to kill someone. He drew back his hand and wiped it on the sheets. The bed shifted as he moved off of her and stood up pulling on his pants.

"I'll be out in a minute. Make him wait in the hall" Uzume called out to Kotetsu grabbing Izumo's shirt and yanked it on.

"I'll do my best he looks pissed"

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with him right now!"

Izumo looked at her sympathetically, running his hand through his hair.

"Kotetsu you can come in"

The spiky haired chuunin poked his head through the door, "Are you decent?"

"Yes we are, Ko. Just tell Hiro she isn't here"

"I don't think he would buy it and besides if he found out we were lying.."

"He'd kick your asses!" Uzume finished his statement. "You guys don't have to lie for me I'm not a fugitive. I can deal with Hiro"

Izumo shot her a warning glance, "No! I'm going to tell him to leave you alone"

"Izu-kun let me handle it, you will just piss him off"

"After what he did to you?! There is no way I'm letting him get near you"

'If he only knew the half of it' she thought, "No it will only make things worse and I told you I am fine"

"Hold on a second! He hurt you Uzume?" Asked Kotetsu.

"It was an accident! God I'm not a baby you two, I can take care of myself! Have a little faith in me"

They opened their mouths to protest but she just stomped past them and out into the kitchen making her way towards the door. Hiro had let himself in and was leaning against the counter arms crossed talking to Genma. He looked mad, she expected he would but had a sliver of hope that he would have come to apologize instead of fight with her. His black hair was gathered in a band on the back of his neck pulling it out of his face. She could see the forced smile on his face as Genma joked with him. Mustering up all the anger she had in her she marched up to him, with hand on her hip and her lips pressed together in an angry smile.

"Why are you here Hiro?"

He looked at her, his hazel eyes full of rage as he spoke.

"I'm here to walk you home"

"Funny thing is I'm staying here tonight"

"No"

"Wasn't a question"

"Don't care, we are leaving"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. She yanked her wrist back and stepped back from him.

"I'm not going anywhere! I told you I am staying here!"

"And I said no"

"I'm not arguing with you, go home get some sleep and we can talk when you calm down!" She turned to walk away and retreat back to the bedroom, but a hand grasped her arm and jerked her back to face Hiro. He growled under his breath and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hiro let go of me!" She warned but he just tightened his grip on her arm, she winced.

Izumo saw her wince and moved in between the two, pushing Hiro's chest so that his grip on the girls arm broke. Hiro puffed out his chest and stood moved to intimidate Izumo but the chuunin wouldn't back down.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on her like that again!"

"What did you just say to me chuunin?"

"Leave Uzume alone and get out of my apartment!"

"You're gonna regret talking to me like that little shit!"

Hiro grabbed pushed Izumo back into the kitchen table making him stumble back a few steps. Izumo quickly found his footing and swung a punch in Hiro's direction, landing the hit on the jounin's cheek. Hiro growled the muscles in his chest flexing as he pulled his arm back to throw a punch at the chuunin standing before him. His fist flew forward making contact with flesh but the one standing before him was no longer Izumo it was Uzume who had caught his fist mid strike in her hand. She dug her fingernails into his skin and shoved his arm back then kicked him in his chest sending him flying backwards. Hiro caught himself before he hit the door pushing off the wall and launching his body towards Izumo. He shoved his shoulder into the chuunin's chest making Izumo double over in pain. Hiro grabbed Izumo by the neck and lifted him up off the flooor.

"Want to apologize for the way you talked to me earlier punk?!" Hiro growled to Izumo tightening his grip in his neck.

"Fuck you"

Hiro slammed him into the wall knocking the wind out of him. Kotetsu moved in to help his friend but Uzume pushed him out of the way. She grabbed a hold of Hiro's hand and pried it from her friends neck letting Kotetsu catch him before he fell to the floor gasping for air. Hiro moved towards the two but Uzume stopped him with her fist, hitting him in the mouth as hard as she could sending blood flying onto the floor.

"You little bitch!" He moved towards her but Genma and Kakashi (who had rushed into the kitchen hearing the noise) held him back. He struggled against them yelling out. Uzume walked up to him as he glared down at her rage filling his eyes, she spit at him and proceeded to slap him across the face bringing him back to reality. His eyes softened and he shook his head vigorously, his muscles relaxing as he reached a hand out to stroke her face.

"Uzume I'm sorry"

"It's not me you should apologize to Hiro" she snapped slapping his hand away.

He hung his head "Sorry Izumo, Kotetsu."

They just nodded in his direction.

"Uzume I.."

"Go home Hiro"

"I'm so..."

"Go home Hiro! Don't make me tell you again!"

"Okay, I'll go" he stated as Genma and Kakashi let him go. He looked back at her before opening the door, a sad expression on his face making her feel almost bad for him.

"We can talk about this tomorrow" she told him as he walked away.

"Okay" he smiled at her "Good night Uzume. I love you"

"Good night Hiro"

He left closing the door behind him. Izumo stormed off into his room pissed. Uzume blushed and apologized to everyone as she cleaned up the mess their fight had left behind. Kakashi, Raidoh, Aoba and Tonbo were calling it a night leaving quickly after the fight. Genma had went into the guest room and passed out on the bed, leaving only Uzume and Kotetsu in the kitchen. She sat down at the table sighing. He sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault you know"

"Yes it is! I knew he was mad I should've just gone home and went to sleep instead of coming here and climbing into bed with another man"

"I agree that almost sleeping with Izumo wasn't the best decision but you were both tipsy and you were mad at Hiro so it is not your fault, don't beat yourself up over it"

"Ugh, I'm such a slut"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am! And Hiro is gonna kill me when he finds out"

"He doesn't have to know"

"But I will know and that's what matters"

"You didn't sleep with him right?"

"No but I was about to"

"Doesn't matter, you didn't do it and that's all that matters see problem solved!"

"But Kotetsu I wanted to, I didn't want to stop! And if I go back in his room I'm afraid I might finish what I started a few moments before you knocked on his door"

"Well do whatever you want, just make sure you keep in mind who will get hurt by the decisions you make when you go back in there"

"Hiro loves me"

"And Izumo loves you, so don't fuck with his head Uzu-chan! How can you not see how he feels about you it's so obvious!"

She sat there in shock trying to wrap her mind around what he had just said.

"Let me ask you this, do you love Hiro?"

The question threw her off guard, Kotetsu was never this serious with her.

"I think so"

"No, you can't think so, you either do or you don't. So which is it?"

"I'm not sure Tetsu, I don't know how I feel right now"

"Then don't do anything with Izumo until you know what you want, otherwise he is going to end up hurt and I'll have to pick up the pieces"

"Why is this so complicated! Ugh love sucks! But you wouldn't know about that would you dickless?" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I try to stay away from relationships they just complicate things. But I'm going to hit the sack." He replied getting up from the table and walking down the hall and into his room "Don't do anything stupid!"

Uzume got up from the table and headed to Izumo's room. Peeking through the doorway she saw that he had fallen asleep and was underneath the blanket again. She climbed in next to him and snuggled into his chest. He stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into him. She whispered "I'm sorry" into his chest as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Izumo woke that morning wrapped tangled in the arms of the emerald haired beauty who had stolen his heart. At first he thought he was dreaming, but as the sleepy haze lifted from his mind he remembered the events of the night before. He was happy that she had stayed with him choosing him and Kotetsu over Hiro. Speaking of, Hiro and the fight they had last night he was becoming aware of the sore stiff feeling creeping up his neck where the man had grabbed him, he was sure it must've bruised. He moved to get out of bed and grab some ice from the kitchen to put on his neck but as he did so, Uzume unconsciously tightened her grip around his chest a small whimper escaping her lips. 'She's too cute for her own good' he smiled giving in to her demands and snuggling closer. He draped an arm over the side of her waist while the other stroked her soft hair and pulled her head closer so that he could place a warm kiss on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered but she did not wake so he relaxed enjoying the moment while he still had the chance. Her hair smelled like a mix between his shampoo and lilies, her bangs fell into her face coming to an end just above her long eyelashes and her soft pink lips looked like cotton candy. He couldn't help himself, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Her lips moved against his as the formed a name, "Izumo-kun". He was sure he was hearing things at first but when he pulled back he noticed that she had woken up.

Uzume woke up feeling a pair of lips against her own. They were soft and their kiss was gentle and quick. Much to her dismay they had pulled away as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Izumo-kun?"

He was blushing, embarrassed that she had caught him. She noticed and giggled at her friend's shyness.

"I'm sorry, Uzume! I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"It's okay. I can pretend to still be asleep if you want."

"Oh you liked that did you?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't."

She pressed her lips back to his and let him take over. They lay embracing each other kissing and touching for what seemed like hours. Uzume was trying to ignore the nagging guilt in the back of her mind, but after some time she gave in and reluctantly pulled back and rested her forehead against his. He looked disappointed that she had stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't right, Izu. I'm sorry"

His dark eyes filled up with hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry too Uzume"

"It's okay"

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know, I need some time to think this all through. I don't know what I want to do! I'm so confused... I don't want to mess things up between us and I don't want Hiro to hate me. I just, I don't know"

He hugged her tightly into his chest and ran his hand soothingly through hair to calm her thoughts. She sighed against his skin and let herself concentrate on the warmth of his skin against hers letting the stress go before she gave herself a migraine, there would be enough time to stress later when she has to talk to Hiro. He pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead making her smile.

"Don't worry so much Uzume. You know you are one of my closest friends. Nothing can change that. I'll be here for you whether it is as a friend or as something more. So until you are sure of what you want I won't act upon my feelings for you"

Uzume let out the air she didn't even realize she was holding in her lungs in a sigh of relief. Izumo was one of her best friends and it made her happy to know that she had his support in whatever the outcome of this awkward situation may be. She pulled him in for a tight hug and whispered him a 'Thank you' before getting up and heading to the kitchen with Izumo in tow. Kotetsu was up and making breakfast in his boxers, upon hearing his friends enter the kitchen he turned around giving them an eyeful of the bulge of morning wood beneath his boxers. Uzume covered her eyes and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Eww! Kotetsu that is way more of you than I ever needed to see!"

"Ugh! You're still here?!"

"Unfortunately for my eyes yes I am!"

"Like you've never seen a stiff one before"

"Just stop talking before I vomit"

"Tch... Back to being bitchy again I see"

"Fuck off!"

Izumo who had already sat himself down after grabbing and ice pack to put on his neck just sighed. 'These two are always combative and my head is already killing me...great!' Genma who had been sleeping up until the argument now emerged from the guest room and snuck up behind Uzume, pinching her butt and making her jump.

"Dammit Shiranui! Don't do shit like that!"

He just smiled smugly much to her dismay, making her want to rip the senbon from between his lips and shove it stick it somewhere much less comfortable.

Uzume didn't stay for breakfast instead she bid her friends farewell and ran home, this time being mindful of where she placed her bare feet so she didn't have a repeat of last night's incident. When she arrived at her apartment and walked through the door she was greeted by a very vocal ball of white fur. She smiled down at the tiny cat and reached her arms out to scoop her up. The cat jumped up into her arms and purred, rubbing her face into her master's face. Uzume took Yuri and moved her so they were nose to nose and the little cat gave her a sand papery kiss on the tip of her nose making her giggle and place a kiss of her own on the soft fur that lay between her ears.

"Aww! Yuri I missed you too!"

Chartreuse eyes gazed back up at her as the ball of fur meowed contently from her spot in her master's arms. Uzume set her down and they walked together into her room where she grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower. She got showered, dressed and prepped herself fairly quickly, her cat waited in the bathroom diligently waiting for her to finish and spend time with her. Once ready grabbed some cereal, milk, spoon and two bowls from the kitchen then sat down in the living room on the sofa and turned on one of her favorite movies. Pouring herself her cereal and milk she then set the other bowl on the small table in front of her and poured Yuri some milk which she greedily lapped from the bowl. She needed to relax a bit after last night; her mind was still trying to process everything that had happened. Maybe she needed a break from Hiro to see what it is like to just be friends until she decided what to do about everything. It would give her a chance to concentrate on her training. But on the other hand, he already voiced his opinion on her trying to get accepted into ANBU. If she got back with him now, there is no doubt it would cause stress for both of them. And then there was Izumo, her best friend in the world, who apparently according to Kotetsu has been in love with her since they were kids, if that was true it would break his heart to see her get back with Hiro. She knew that he meant what he had sad about always being there for her as a friend but she didn't want to hurt him like that. It wasn't as if she didn't have those sort of feelings as well, she just wasn't ready to cross that line because once that happened if things went sour she feared there would be no friendship left to salvage. 'Gah! This is all so complicated!' She sighed heavily and threw her head back defeated. Yuri rubbed herself against the girl's arm giving her soothing kisses on her hand. Uzume laid down across the sofa so that the cat could curl up on her chest and they could both take a nap before Hiro decided to show.

She woke up hours later feeling groggy from oversleeping. Her eyes blinked, trying to moisten themselves, and her body stretched its limbs in an attempt to wake up her muscles. If there hadn't been a knock on the door she probably would've taken Yuri and retreated to her bed to go back to sleep, instead she got up, placed the cat on the couch, turned the TV off and walked over to the door. Hiro was waiting on the other side. She bit the inside of her lip and tried to smooth out her hair before she had to face the man waiting on the other side of the door. With a shaking hand, she reached down and grabbed the door handle to open the door. Once the door had opened, Hiro stepped in and took her in his arms.

"Uzume, I am so sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"But you did, Hiro. You hurt both me and my friends. What is the matter with you?! What would possess you to act that way?"

He let her go and pulled back letting his hands rest on her shoulders, looking into her eyes before speaking. "It's the way he looks at you Uzume, like he has some kind of claim on you. Like I'm taking something that belongs to him. It pisses me off."

"First off, what the hell are you talking about?! Izumo doesn't look at me any different than anyone else would look at me!" she lied "And even if he did, that doesn't give you the right to beat the shit out of him!"

"Come on babe, I know you are not blind! The boy has been obsessed with you since we were genin. And besides, I was drunk, I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?"

"Apologize to him! And mean it! He is one of my best friends. He means a lot to me."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"For what?"

"You know exactly what you did! This is not an argument dammit! Just apologize! It's not like I'm asking you to cut off your dick or something!"

"Do you always have to be so ridiculous? I don't need to apologize to him. It's his own fault for looking at you like he does!"

"If you care for me at all Hiro, you will apologize to Izumo."

"This isn't about the extent of my feelings for you. You know I love you more than anything, but no I will not apologize"

"Then maybe we should take a break."

The words had left her lips before she could even comprehend the meaning behind them. Hiro looked at her blankly for a moment making her think she had just imagined herself saying those words, but the as the silence stretched on his brain registered just what she was saying and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked her as if he didn't believe it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and thought about her next words very carefully. "Hiro, I'm not saying officially break up, just a break like concentrate on ourselves and figure out what we want out of this relationship and work out our differences. I'm saying this because if we don't work on this, we are never going to be one hundred percent happy with one another and end up hurting each other."

"Why don't we work on us together? I don't want to lose you Uzume. I love you and want to spend my life with you, you know this. What more do you want from me?"

"How are you so sure? Maybe you will find someone better than me one day and leave me."

"What are you talking about? I have been with other women before I was with you; I know what I want."

"Just please, do this for me. I just need some space. You can see someone else if you want until I figure out where I stand and we will see where that takes us."

"No, I'll give you your space or whatever but we are not seeing other people in between."

"Ok, that part was for you not me. I don't want to see anyone else either...but thank you for respecting my wishes"

"I still want to take you out for your birthday. Just the two of us and we can talk then deal?"

"Ok. Thank you Hiro, so until then friends?"

"If that's what you want"

"Yes, it would make me happy"

"Then sure, anything for you"

He pulled her in for a hug which she returned quickly. Her heart weighed down heavily with guilt inside her chest. She felt disgusting, for hurting him, for basically cheating on him and for being so damn confused about what she wanted, but she needed time to clear her head and get her life back in sorts. Hiro pulled back and kissed her, it was soft and loving making the nagging guilt resurface in the back of her mind reminding her of the kisses she shared with Izumo that morning and how it made the butterflies flutter around in her stomach like she was a child. She was the one to break the kiss almost blurting out what she had done, but thinking on it further she decided in the best interest of Izumo's health that was a secret she would have to keep to herself even if she hated lying. Hiro left wordlessly after their kiss closing the door behind him. Uzume looked at the clock it was already seven o'clock she didn't realize she had slept that long, she had almost forgotten that she promised Izumo that she would watch a movie with him so she decided to leave now. As she slipped her shoes on Yuri bounded over to her meowing in protest making her feel bad for leaving her home alone again.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll come home tonight I promise."

The cat just gave her a sad mew and trotted away pissy. Uzume really did feel bad about leaving but she had promised so off she went.


End file.
